


Private Jacuzzi Session for 2.

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of OTPs [6]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau and Matt sneak into the secret hot tub / pool in the venue.<br/>Inspired by Matt's Instagram post on December 7th: <a href="http://instagram.com/p/wVR3crH0rG/">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Jacuzzi Session for 2.

**Author's Note:**

> I officially name this pairing Braynor. XD I think it's the first one ever written! And sadly most likely will never catch on. *le sighs*.

"It is so fucking cold here, holy fuck," Beau complained, jumping up and down as we walked off stage. 

"You think you're cold - I had to sit on my ass the whole time during the set, not to mention the fact that I have shorts on - and I'm barefooted," I said, before sighing and sitting down on the couch to Tweet about my problems.

"I can one up you - I'm not wearing underwear," Jared said before breaking out in a historical fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes and continued surfing my phone and bouncing my legs up and down - trying to get the least bit warm.

"I like it! It makes it feel even more Christmas-like," Elliott said, grinning. 

"Elliott, no one cares what you think," Beau chimed in, putting an arm around him. He shrugged him off.

"Fuck off," he laughed.

Beau started walking idly around the room, focusing on his phone. After realizing I wasn't going to be able to withstand the cold any longer, I decided to actually get up and move around to warm up a bit.

"I think I'm gonna go run around a bit, be right back," I said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Mind if I come with you?" Beau asked, tagging along before I had even answered. After the door to our dressing room shut I turned around and smirked at him.

"I never mind you coming with me," I winked. As we jogged down the long venue hallway, I slowed down when I noticed a sign that was hanging on one of the doors that didn't say that it was a dressing room. When I stopped, Beau ran into my back due to not paying any attention whatsoever to where he was going.

"Beau!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Sorry, I know, I know. My mind was elsewhere-"

"I'm not talking about you running into me. I'm talking about this!" I said, pointing to the handwritten paper sign that was taped on the front of the door.

_Private hot tub / pool  
Not for public use_

"Holy shit!" Beau exclaimed before reaching for the doorknob and trying to open it, but it did no good as it was seemingly locked. "Damn. It's locked."

"Are you sure?" I asked, walking up and giving it a try. Sure enough, it was.

"Yeah, pretty sure. It does say "not for public use" so... I guess we're screwed-"

"Not so fast," I said, grinning. "You have any spare bobby pins?"

"Um, obviously?" he said, reaching into his pocket and handing me four. 

"Only need two. Oh, and by the way, you won't be getting these back," I said as I began bending the two of them into the shapes I needed them. "Watch and make sure no one sees me do this, okay?"

"Okay, but what-"

"Just do it," I said as I started to pick the lock of the door. After several minutes, I finally heard the "click" signaling I had succeeded in getting it open. I nudged Beau's shoulder and motioned him towards the door. 

"Fuck yes!" he exclaimed as we walked into the, surprisingly small, room. There was a small pool and a hot tub right beside it, and two chairs behind the two. I closed and re-locked the door behind us before both Beau and I started to strip down.

"Do you see an 'on' button?" I asked, walking around the edge of the hot tub. 

"Here," he said, pressing it. Lights within the hot tub came on as well as several jets. I stepped inside and sat down and immediately felt five thousand times better than I had before.

"Oh yeah, that's it," Beau said, slowly sitting down. "By the way - where did you learn to pick locks? You're kind of worrying me."

"My dad taught me when I was a teenager. Don't worry, I've never robbed a place or anything."

"Good - because I don't really want to be naked in a hot tub with a criminal," he laughed. 

"But, it would be a sexy criminal," I replied, smirking. 

"True... In fact, I kind of like the idea of you being a bad boy, Matt," he said, sort of under his breath. I scooted over to where I was sitting right beside him and leaned over towards him to whisper in his ear.

"And you're the innocent one, huh?" I purred, placing a hand on his thigh and kissing his neck afterwards. He closed his eyes briefly before nodding. 

"Ye- yeah."

"How would my innocent boyfriend like a hand around his cock?" I asked, quietly. Even though the door was closed I was still careful.

"I'd love that, Matt," he said, inhaling sharply as my hand moved up and onto his lower stomach. I moved my hand gently along his abdomen, teasing him. The jets caused the water to be too foamy to be able to see through, so I couldn't tell how hard he was until I finally grasped onto him. His cock was hard as hell already, and he whimpered once I finally put a little bit of pressure onto his member.

"Mm, you're hard already, Honey," I murmured into his ear, continuing to massage his huge cock. As he was softly moaning I leaned over and kissed his lips hard - biting his bottom lip and then running across it with my tongue. He kissed back desperately and put his hand on the side of my face. 

"Oh fuck, Matt," he stuttered, bucking his hips up into my touch. I bit down onto his neck in response. "Holy fuck, just like that, oh, fucking hell," he cried out, his hips jerking up once again. 

"Get up," I told him, and he instantly knew what I was trying to do. He hopped out of the hot tub and onto the concrete and I got in between his legs. 

"Matt..."

I started stroking his length again, this time looking up into his blue eyes as I did.

"Come on, Beau. Let me see you cum, Baby," I purred, moving my hand faster and causing him to tremble underneath my touch. 

"Oh fuck, Matt. Fuck, fuck, fuck," Beau moaned, shooting his hot cum all over his toned chest. I bit my lip as I watched him finish, the sight only getting me even more turned on than I already was. Before he had even completely come down from his sweet, post-orgasm high, I crawled out onto the concrete beside him and threaded my fingers through his long, wet hair and forced him into a hard kiss. It took him only a moment before he was crawling on top of me, his hand already grasping for my cock.

"Suck it, Baby," I begged, breaking away from the kiss. 

He smiled as he moved down and licked his lips before wrapping his pretty mouth around the head of my member. He used his hand to stroke what he wasn't giving attention to with his mouth, and was swirling his tongue around the rest. He hollowed his cheeks as he swallowed more of my length. I was in a daze as he continued giving me immense pleasure with his experienced mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Beau - I'm close," I gasped, putting both of my hands in his hair and pushing him further down onto my cock and causing him to gag around me. I came hard and heavy inside his mouth, and let go of his head once I had finished. He came off of me and opened his mouth to show me that he had swallowed my cum down.

"God, I love you," I said as I looked at him through hazy eyes. 

"I love you too," he replied, kissing my inner thigh and crawling back on top of me and then kissing my lips. 

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Beau? Matt? Is that you guys?" Eric called, knocking on the door. Beau quickly jumped off of me and dunked himself in the water to clean off.

"Uh, yeah! It's us," I replied, scrambling up and looking around for a towel. 

"Um, we've gotta go now - wait - this says not for public use. How did you get in there-"

"We'll tell you later. Let us dry off and we will be right out," I said, grabbing a towel and wiping myself off.

"I need that after you're done," Beau said, climbing out of the hot tub. 

"Okay - here," I said, handing the towel to him and proceeding to get my clothes back on as quickly as possible.

"Well, that was fun," Beau said, smiling like a madman as we both walked to the door, both fully clothed and mostly dry - other than our hair.

"I'm a lot warmer now," I smiled, opening the door and being greeted by the sight of Eric and Elliott in the middle of a kiss, which looked like they were trying to be discreet and quick about it, but we had walked out at the wrong time for them. If I had been holding anything in my hands it would have surely been dropped to the floor at that moment.

Elliott nearly fell backwards trying to get away from Eric once he saw the two of us. Both him and Eric started blushing like crazy.

"Um, this isn't what you think-" Elliott started saying before being cut off by Beau.

"Dammit!" Beau exclaimed. "Now I can't call you forever alone anymore!" 

"Oh God," Elliott mumbled, shaking his head and walking away from us.

"Oops," Eric said, laughing. 

"So, you and Elliott, huh?" I asked as the three of us made our way back to our dressing room.

"Yeah..."

"Huh. So I guess it's an okay time to say that Beau and I are a thing, too?"

Eric tripped over his feet and fell flat onto his face. 

"Are you okay?" Beau asked, kneeling down and helping Eric up.

"Yea! Okay, Elliott and I are one thing - but you and Matt? I did not see that one coming," he said as Beau helped him stand up.

"Really? I was afraid we were too obvious," I said, looking over at Beau, whom shyly smiled.

"Uh, no. There were no signs whatsoever, in my opinion."

"You guys are driving me insane tonight!" Jared exclaimed once he saw the three of us. He had several bags in his arms and a scowl on his face. "Where were you for an hour? I was freezing!" he exclaimed. "And having to sit and listen to Eric and Elliott sing Christmas carols just to fucking annoy me for sixty minutes did not help my mood."

"That sounds like fun, actually. Hey guys? Everyone sing along with me!" Beau shouted, before starting into the chorus of "A Holly Jolly Christmas" and causing Jared to stomp out of the room and towards the venue exit.

"Man, this is gonna be fun," Beau said, grabbing his bags and walking out behind our friend. I chased after him with a grin on my face.


End file.
